Just One Drop
by bluemoon6
Summary: Voldi has a new love in his life. But to make it work he needs a help, from an enemy. Read, laugh (and even maybe weep). ***Final chapter was changed***
1. Dangerous Offer

This is our first story, so be gentle. Characters in chapter 1: Voldemort (credit to JK Rolling), TIB (credit to us). Where shell we begin? Obviously, from the beginning. It was a cold day. A day you have to stay inside in addition to stay warm. and alive. (Evil giggle). A shadow came from the skies (if you could put out your nose in such weather without getting a frozen nose). It came nearer and nearer to a masked man. When the shape got closer (yeah, yeah, so we speed things up. Do you mind?) you could see a beautiful girl riding on a Pegasus. Her name was TIB. The masked man was Voldemort's servant.  
  
VS (Voldemort's servant, like duh): Who are you?  
  
TIB: Not your business. Now, keep my Pegasus warm and you might stay alive. (VS terrified) Please, do yourself a favor and call your master. You like your position, don't you?  
  
VS babbled something about annoying people who wastes his time and ran inside. Voldemort showed up.  
  
TIB: So, this is your servant's loyalty, ha? (Whispering: chicken) And what if I would be Dumbledore? Is this the place you call home? Getting lower and lower every time I see you  
  
Voldemort: It's so hard to find good servants today, whoever you are. But one thing it is easy to find- and this is people to kill.  
  
TIB: Is it the place in our conversation when I just scream and run away? (Doing a pathetic scream) haaa. Voldemort: You don't know with whom you're dealing with.  
  
TIB: But I do know who you are. You are the one with this problem.  
  
Voldemort is about to say something.  
  
TIB: I know, I know, you just have to have the last word. You've better just speak to yourself then, and you won't get to this kind of trouble. Oh, yeah, I forgot, you still have absolutely no idea who am I.  
  
Voldi(try you to write "Voldemort" all the time):No matter who you are. The important thing is why you came to see me, and the obvious question- how you will be after I'll finish with you.  
  
TIB: Rude. I like it. But you can't control the world with you tongue. Or at least, just with your tongue.  
  
Voldy: Don't mess with me. You probably don't know which powers I posses.  
  
TIB: I know which power you have, but you don't know me. or better saying, you don't REALLY know me. But, you should of, after all, if the great Voldemort doesn't catch up what's the point of greatness? And before you would ever dare to insult me, I came to help you.  
  
Voldi: Help me? What you could possibly help me with. but before we will talk about business- would you like to see this "Home" of mine, which you laughed about but CAN save us from freezing?  
  
TIB: I can live with a little bit of freeze (Voldemort's look now is freezing), but... I can see when a man wants to come in, and I have no intention of letting you down.  
  
They came in.  
  
TIB: I came to offer you the one thing you can't do- to defeat the one who cannot be defeated.  
  
Voldi: Harry...s'potter? I can defeat him.  
  
TIB: Who talked about this idiot? I meant someone even more stupid than him. You can even see that in his name,  
  
Voldi: You can't. (terror in his voice)  
  
TIB: Only I know what I can and cannot do. Do you afraid? Didn't think the mighty Voldemort has a heart.  
  
Voldi: Let's put our disagreements in a side for a moment. Everything has a cost. What is yours?  
  
TIB: You'll see, Voldemort, you'll see. 


	2. Past Life

We back.. So liked the first? All right we will stop babbling and let you read. The characters: Dumbledore and TIB.  
  
Dumbledore: (To Snape) See that Harry gets what he needs in potions, OK, Sevrus?  
  
TIB is coming in. Snape vanished (at last we get rid from the idiot).  
  
TIB: (pointing her wand to Dumbledore) So. at last I've got the chance to do whatever I always wanted to do. To kill you (isn't she's too sweet? Well, at least she's honest.).  
  
Dumbledore (Would you mind if from the next time we'll just write Dumbi? No? Good.): Why are you doing this? I helped you when you studied.  
  
TIB: These days had gone a long time ago. And to be honest- you never helped me. Have any last wishes? (Or words. or . things? Or as our English teacher claims- "there is no such a word `thing`". Whatever.)  
  
TIB waving her wand saying Abada Kadabra.  
  
He died. The end (Kidding- nothing happened so you can keep breathing).  
  
Dumby: ( opening one eye to see why he's not dead yet) Something wrong?  
  
TIB: NO! and you- just. shut up! (whispering to herself: why I didn't kill him?)  
  
Dumby: I know the answer to your questions.  
  
TIB: Really? Is there something you DON'T know? Or at least- think you don't know? You know everything about me and my questions. Yeah, right.  
  
Dumby: You are Thompson Ivy Braven. A previous student of Hogwarts.  
  
TIB: Don't say this name! This girl died a long ago. Forever.  
  
Dumby: You haven't died yet, Braven, I know that You are still having a love. And I also know to whom. I know how hurt you were when your parents ignored you all along because you are not a boy, I know your secret hope to be loved and also know that killing is not your way.  
  
TIB: You don't have a clue who am I and who I love. And stop calling my Braven. I made a mistake before, but now I know the mistake, so I won't do it again. Fell like dying?  
  
Dumby: You can kill me, I know that- but before you'll do something you will probably regret for the rest of your life- don't you prefer that I help you. You know I can.  
  
TIB: You? Help me? What is it- kind of joke? You are not that funny. The only reason you are still alive is because I'm curious- what is your idea.  
  
Dumby: I have a strong love potion to bring your love to you. But of course, you are not interesting in this so you can just kill me. Oh, and before I'll forget- there are certain rules about it- so if you think of poisoning your love by giving him too much- the world will certainly be a better place.  
  
TIB: You can't earn a love in potion, you from all the people should know that (yeah, yeah, even the good guy have a dirty secret.. Wait and see). And besides- doesn't it suppose to be illegal?  
  
Dumby: And to kill?  
  
TIB: How can I be sure you don't just waiting to kill him? We all know how much you hate him.  
  
Dumby: So you want it or not?  
  
TIB: What are the rules? And how I'll know it won't kill him?  
  
Dumby: You have to give him just one drop- or he'll kill you and himself from the great love he will feel. You must be the first person he'll see or he will fall in love in somebody else. And really- do you think I would tell you that if it just meant for killing?  
  
TIB: Probably. But I will take this love potion of yours ..if you will tell me why are you doing this?  
  
Dumby: I just believe in the healing power of the love.  
  
TIB: And now in normal people's language..  
  
Dumby: I think that you can change him if he will truly love you.  
  
TIB: O.K. but you are responsible to the consequences. There is still a threat hanging above your head.  
  
TIB takes the love potion (which in unknown way just appeared at Dumby's hands) and disappeared.  
  
Dumby: No. Braven, there is a still threat above yours. 


	3. A Man Has To Take What A Man Has To Take

A man has to take what a man has to take  
  
Hi! This is the third. yeah, you know it. or not. Enjoy the fanfic! Ho, and don't worry, we will get to the point (which actually exists) sooner or later. or later.  
  
Characters : voldi ( yeah, him again) and TIB.  
  
(At Voldy's place)  
  
TIB: I'm here!  
  
Voldi: yeah, I hear it. So, did you succeeded in your mission?  
  
TIB: Do I owe you a report or there's something I missed last time?  
  
Voldi: I assume from your bad mood that you have failed in your mission.  
  
TIB: Failed? And you will do what exactly about my "failure"? I always liked people who think that the best in them is.. Them.  
  
Voldi: You succeeded then?  
  
TIB: No.  
  
Voldi: And I guess you have a perfectly good excuse about a dog eating your wand or a mouse reversing your spell.  
  
TIB: No! And don't compare me with your looser.  
  
Voldi: My looser? You're the one who failed.  
  
TIB: I didn't say I failed. Did you hear me say that? All I said is that I didn't succeed, and that, my "lord" is a very important difference. But-  
  
Voldi: Why there is always a "but"?  
  
TIB: I'm sure you will want to hear this one.  
  
Voldi: Very well, but.  
  
TIB: But. I do have something that you want.  
  
Voldi: I want nothing but his head on your wand.  
  
TIB: Head on my wand? This is soo OUT. (dramatic pause) I have His Power Potion.  
  
Voldi: You meant- this one? (shows her the potion)  
  
TIB: How did you- - - ho, let me guess, another game of "Oh, I'm-The- Mighty -Voldemort - I- know- all - sense- all"?  
  
Voldi: Let's just say- I still have few tricks in my cloak.  
  
TIB: I'm sure you have. Oh, and remember- drink just one drop.  
  
(Voldi drinks without concentration, looks behind TIB. Feels dizzy)  
  
Voldi: I- feel.. Bad..  
  
TIB: Voldemort...  
  
Voldi: Go! No, stay! GO NOW! GO!  
  
(She goes. Next day)  
  
Voldemort: As you probably saw yesterday, something happened.  
  
TIB: I'm all ear.  
  
Voldi: Well. I must say.. that. I never felt this before so... I'll just say it. TIB- I like.. love.I'm in love. with. (TIB hold her breath anxiously)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. When a miracle goes

Voldi: I like. love. I'm in love with.  
  
(TIB holds her breath)  
  
Voldi: Wormtail!  
  
TIB: (Looks shocked) But how. what??????  
  
Voldi: I know it's wrong and harmful to our mission, but I can't change What I feel for him.  
  
TIB: Well, wish you joy together. gotta go.  
  
(She's leaving, hear in the background voldi chasing after Wormtail)  
  
TIB: (To herself) what the hell went wrong? Oh my god, he didn't look at ME when he drank it! There must be a way to undo the potion. Dumbledore! He's so dead!  
  
(At Dumby's room)  
  
Dumby: Hello Braven,, oops, TIB.  
  
TIB: (looking at him angrily) Ha, ha, ha, hello to you too.  
  
Dumy: So, it worked?  
  
TIB: Yeah, thanks to you. Let's say we are going to live happily ever after with our little mouse Wormtail. Script problem- just Voldi and Wormtail. I'm kindda not belong. See? Everything is fine and normal.  
  
Dumby: But... I don't understand how this happened.  
  
TIB: Then you are dumb. Let's play a game: What happened when I turned my back! Rule 1: Drink just one drop. He did. Rule 2: Be the first he'll see. Now let's make a competition- who'll win a nice killing.  
  
Dumby: He looked at Wormtail?  
  
TIB: 10,000 points and a death wish coming to you at an exclusive gift pack. If you'll call now you can also win a nice snakes coffin in the very low price of . OK, I lost it.  
  
Dumby: Nice commercial. I always wondered why you chose media as a Muggle Studies.  
  
TIB: Oh, mud-bloods. Hate them.  
  
Dumby: So you still have a thing or two to learn, Braven. And there's no time better than now.  
  
(TIB's falling asleep)  
  
(In her dream)  
  
Braven. Braven. Braven already heard that loving voice for a long time. It reminds her which life she could have had if she had been a boy.  
  
In The earliest memory, she remembered angry faces and hatred. Years her parents tried to teach her fighting, baseball and dressed her in boyish clothes. She hated them. The only friends she had, which truly understood her in any situation was the animal, and by the years she grew to understand them as people understand human's language. The years passed so slowly in her life, that sometime she imagined that she's old already, beautiful and powerful.  
  
Than, at her 11th birthday something-unexpected happened- she found out she was a witch and went to Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. There, even thought everybody called her "mud- blood" she was put in Slythrin, The most desirable house in her opinion. But there too her life continued in their regular line: laugher, anger and hatred. Then, when she thought nothing good will ever happens to her she wished for love. The next day she saw him- the one she knew she'd ever love- Tom Riddle. She was almost the only person this part in his life, which really saw the power behind his eyes. She taught him that there's no good or bad. Only power and people whom afraid to use it. She never told him how much she loved him, "I'll tell him tomorrow" she told herself each day. But the days passed and she still didn't tell him, want him to know by himself and rescue her from the loneliness.  
  
When her studies over, she came back to the muggle world to discover that her parents remained the same: they still wished she were a boy. So many times she wanted to go- to leave her horrible parents, to be really herself, but a sudden disease that her mother got, made her stay to look after her.  
  
One day while she was walking with her parents, she heard a loud explosion and fell unconsciousness. When she woke up days later, she found out her parents were dead and she was free to search for her long lost love, whose name was now Voldemort. She developed her animals skills and become a very powerful (and beautiful) as she always thought she will be. But to find him, she needed a wand and because everybody thought she was dead (and she liked people to think that way) she stayed in the forest for many years to find the missing piece in her wand. One day she heard a voice inside her mind, telling her it's her time to go and find her love. Not long after, she did. Armed with her self-maid wand, which was definitely the most powerful wand that was ever created, she appeared to him riding on her Pegasus.  
  
(TIB woke up and looked at Dumby not realizing what just happened)  
  
Dumby: I know what you saw and because I know your love to him is real- I'll help you to reverse the potion affect.  
  
TIB: No. What was made was probably made in reason and I'll not fight for love from someone who's not love me. I will just forget it.  
  
Dumby: Love is too precious to ignore and I think he does need a little push to the right one. Yes, I believe you two are perfect to each other, but you didn't hear it from me.  
  
TIB: Thank you. Now, what is your offer?  
  
Dumby: Simple, a reversing spell.  
  
TIB: So why didn't you told me about it before?  
  
Dumby: Better later than never. The Spell: By any motion- undo the potion. This is an ancient powerful spell which will affect him.  
  
TIB: Hope the reverse spell works better than the potion..  
  
Dumby: It works TIB, have a little faith. 


	5. Reversing Does It All

Well, what next? Emm ... Ok, I found out.  
  
TIB: (From an unknown place, whispering) by any motion- undo the potion.  
  
Voldi: What is it? Who said that? Who wants to die for lunch?  
  
TIB: So, I can see you are still the same kind sensitive person you have always been.  
  
Voldi: Stop, I'm blushing. What is it that you want?  
  
TIB: I wanted to see if you came to your senses after the horrifying thing you have told me last time.  
  
Voldi: told you? Who talked with you in the past week? (Doing an angry face). And besides, my plans about bringing to the world salvation and to destroy it never bothered you before.  
  
TIB: Destroying the world? Guess again. What about kissing your beloved mouse.  
  
Voldi: (shocked) I did... what? . when?  
  
TIB: (embarrassed) you... don't remember?  
  
Voldi: Should I?  
  
TIB: Let's just put it that way- if the world was a cheese, you were swimming all over it.  
  
Voldi: Now I got it. You want to destroy my reputation with baseless accusation.  
  
TIB: And what I will possibly earn from it?  
  
Voldi: You know what, there are much more important thing to talk about now than your loyalty to me. Like why Dumbledore's still alive.  
  
TIB: In which century exactly you heard me saying I will kill him?  
  
Voldi: Don't mess with me. I'm sure you still remember what happened to the servant at the night you first came to bother me. Or you didn't hear about the "most brutal deed of the century". It does make me proud.  
  
TIB: My loyalty mustn't be ever doubted by you!  
  
Voldi: I never trust without a reason, TIB. Great leaders don't rise because of their civilians' goodness.  
  
TIB: I never said I was good, and besides, there's neither good nor bad -only power and people whom afraid to use it.  
  
Voldi: (looks shocked. Yeah, again) It's You!  
  
TIB: Yeah, I am me and you are you. We established this matter a long time ago.  
  
Voldi: Ivy, you're Ivy. But I though you are.  
  
TIB: Nice? Beautiful? I have plenty of nouns for your convenience.  
  
Voldi: NO! I. though your died!  
  
  
  
TIB: news flash: I'm alive!  
  
Voldi: (the volditizem in his best) Not for long. You see, I like to know that I can kill the servants who work with me. But with you it makes it much more complicated. So you clearly understand why this is such a big risk for me to let you live. Have a nice death. Avada kadab. (From somewhere a bird came and dropped his wand).  
  
Voldi: What just happened?  
  
TIB: Mmm. I think you just tried to kill me.  
  
Voldi: Tell your little birds that I don't need my wand in order to kill. But, because your "skill" can help me I will keep you alive, for now.  
  
TIB: (sarcastic) Ho, I just so happy now that I'm alive. Do you want me to lick your shoe?  
  
Voldi: It will be nice.  
  
TIB: (give him the look) Maybe in another time. But still after your long speech, you have no reason in the world to kill me.  
  
Voldi: Nothing personal. I just swore to kill any mudblood I will see.  
  
TIB: Then we really have nothing more to talk about.  
  
(She leaves).  
  
TIB: (to herself) so, he wants to kill me. If I only had. Yeah I can do it. I will! 


	6. When a Dirty Secret Takes Control

When Dirty Secret Takes Control  
  
(At TIB's forest).  
  
Surrounded by a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle. Chanting a spell: amere ankena iwanwie (I want to see my past- for all the slow people). Everything around her is fading, seeing white sparkles which are leading her straight to Hogwarts. She's in a room. Seeing a girl holding a glass with something strange.  
  
The girl: Now at last I James Potter will fall in love with me! I guess a little bit for me won't hurt.  
  
(The girl is drinking)  
  
TIB: I suppose I will just leave.  
  
(The door is opening, Dumbledore's coming in).  
  
TIB: Dumbledore, the man I need.  
  
Dumbledore just ignored her and walked toward the girl.  
  
Dumbi: Lily, how are you?  
  
Lily: (looking surprised) Professor didn't see you're here.  
  
Dumbi: I just came by to praise your excellent work in transfiguration. Really, fascinating point of view.  
  
Lily: Professor. (Looking at him adorably) let put this subject in side for a second and talk about..us.  
  
Dumbi: (staring) Lily, are you o.k.?  
  
Lily: Oh, yeah. The best. (Getting closer and closer to him) Do you... need something more?  
  
Dumbi: I think I should just leave.  
  
Lily: But first, don't you want a little. kiss?  
  
Dumbi trying to struggle but without an effort. She's kissing him. (Has a little potion left in her mouth. This is disgusting!!!!) .  
  
Dumbi: (giving her a charming smile) I think I'll stay.  
  
(They are doing what the nature telling them to do. EEUUUUU. TIB closing her eyes, trying neither hear nor see) The time passed so quickly that TIB didn't have even time to realize what she really saw. Stops after approximately 6 months.  
  
Lily: (talking to another girl) it's been 6 months already! You can even see that I'm pregnant. You would think that Dumbledore have enough principles to take care of his child. But no, he is denying the truth. Saying I just got fat. This all was just a mistake right from the beginning.  
  
The girl: What are you going to do?  
  
Lily: Isn't that obvious? I will have this baby and will give him or her to foster parents. Time passing again, Lily is giving birth to a baby.  
  
The midwife: It's a girl! (Always wanted to say that :)  
  
TIB: (Thinking) Why I see all this? I wanted to see MY past, not lily and Dumby's past.. (A horrible idea came to her mind..)  
  
Lily: I name this child Ivy. (To the midwife) I always wanted a girl. Shame I will have to give her away.  
  
TIB is looking at the baby and seeing herself.  
  
TIB: Cannot be. I am. the child of Dumbledore and Lily Potter???  
  
Back to the present, not mud blood anymore. 


	7. Who's the Father

(At Dumby's place)  
  
TIB: Don't worry. I'm not here to see your face. I'm here to make sure I won't see it again. As I sworn to do.  
  
Dumby: But what I've done to you? What will you get from killing me?  
  
TIB: you are asking the wrong question. I won't get anything. But I won't loose either. I want to kill you. And that's exactly what I'm about to do.  
  
Dumby: You know you can't kill me. You are not a killer.  
  
TIB: Maybe not yet, but soon my avenge will kill you. So you just better prepare to die (O.K. admit, a stolen sentence.).  
  
Dumby: (in a worm fatherly voice) TIB, what got in you?  
  
TIB: Don't you dare speak to me in that tune! Now please shut up! I'm trying to kill you over here, and it takes concentration! P.S. I'm your daughter.  
  
Dumby: (is shocking(. We think he should of got the point by now...) I. it can't be. I know who your parents are.  
  
TIB: My real mother was Lily Potter. Although I hate to admit it. rings any bell? And stop with this beaver face (shocked face, to the ones who haven't understood yet. Do they exist?)  
  
Dumby: I hate to disappoint you (so why do you?), but Lily Potter hadn't any daughter.  
  
TIB: This is what YOU think. She just oopsidadiz forgot to tell you about it. Or you didn't want to hear about it after your little . act.  
  
Dumby: Inconceivable (alright, so we stole another quote. But we are quotoholic)!!  
  
TIB: believe it or not, I'm standing in front of you and tell you the truth about my life. And here, the good guy who always lectured about "tell the truth" and "the truth will set you free" is standing helpless when he hears it. Doesn't it make you happy? Or a Hypocrite?  
  
(Dumby has nothing to say (at last!) and staring at her)  
  
TIB: Ahh.. Hello? This is the part when you say something like "I'm sorry TIB for all the long years when I didn't know I was your father" and then you suggest we will be a big happy family or something like that, and I just kill you.  
  
(Dumby's still quite).  
  
TIB: I thought my speech was better, but yours really cover up few very interesting aspects.  
  
Dumby: look. TIB. how..? What..? Who told you.? Why me?  
  
TIB: An incredibly long story. And I still have to kill you today, you know. So what about this: I had a very close. inside look.  
  
Dumby: (starting to get annoyed) TIB, whoever told you that must have been lying. Lily Potter never had a baby from me. You may think that this will be an excuse for you why you want so much to kill me, but then you'll have to find another one. I saw your birth.  
  
TIB: This is impossible. I was there!  
  
Dumby: You saw what happened before you were born? I am sorry TIB, but I am not your father. You just have to accept it.  
  
TIB: NO! You have to accept it. I know what happened. I cast a spell to see my past. And what happened before I was born. I know what I've seen. I saw you and Lily and a love potion having a baby. And this baby is me. So don't try to bluff me and to make yourself irresponsible to me. This way or another I will kill you. But I didn't think my father is a liar.  
  
Dumby: TIB, I was there too. Lily hadn't any baby. This is probably just your will to see me as a father. But believe me, I'm not lying. I was next to your parent when your were born. And I saw them name you your name. And I watched you grow with them. So as much you would like to have me as a father (p-l-ease!) I'm not.  
  
TIB: Oh, just. shut up!  
  
(She's casting a petripicus totalus spell. Dumby's falling on the floor, unable to move. TIB is leaving)  
  
Dumby: (After he was released from the spell) I'm not your father.. I hope not. 


	8. Discovery

We would like to apologize for all who doesn't like tinny winny person named Harry (means everybody) but he just HAVE to be in that chapter. So. live with it and that's it! Oh, yeah, thanks for reviewing us, we really liked it. But we won't complain if you review us again!  
  
Harry is in his room in Hogwarts, cleaning his room (when you are taking out the garbage, want to take yourself out too? Nice us). He's finding his album with his parent's pictures. He's looking at one of them. Suddenly, he's seeing a mark behind his mom's postcard. There is a writing:  
  
Dear Lily;  
  
I was pleased to get your last latter about your baby. I really think that the name Ivy fit for her, although I don't approve her father's doing. I know I have promised you I will adopt this baby, but I have to take it on another consideration since I wanted a boy. I really thank you that you saved me from my husband anger. I know he would have been mad if he knew that our baby died in his birth. For meanwhile, he's accepting your baby, so I truly think that I will keep it.  
  
Thanks and greeting,  
  
Isobel Thompson  
  
It was from 12 years before Harry was born.  
  
Harry: (to himself) I have a sister?  
  
Going to see Dumbledore.  
  
(At Dumby's place)  
  
Harry: Dumbledore, I just saw a postcard for my mom and it . . . it said that I have a sister!  
  
Dumby: (in a strange voice) Are you sure?  
  
Harry: Of course I'm sure!  
  
Dumby: Show me the postcard, please.  
  
Harry's showing him the letter slash postcard.  
  
Dumby: (to someone unknown, maybe himself, maybe not, who cares?) So, she was right! And I. . . . (I was wrong. I can't be wrong. I was specifically told that I'm the good guy here that never wrongs. Let me see my script.. He do that, did that, do this. . . ho, oops, I was supposed to tell her she was right. What was I thinking? O.k. . . . then she was right. . . ) I told her to go away. (In loud) Fox! Find me Ivy and bring her to me.  
  
Harry: professor, what's going on?  
  
Dumby: I think it's time for you to meet someone. special.  
  
TIB's coming  
  
TIB: So, you called me? Need a hug?  
  
Dumby: Ivy, I came to tell you the truth about your life.  
  
Harry: And it has something to do with me? Boy, this better be good.  
  
TIB: Oh, yeah, you bet. So I guess you're the famous Harry. (to herself) so this is the boy who defeated Voldemort? Lame!  
  
Harry: Excuse me very much ( can't say he's not polite, can't ya?), but who are YOU?  
  
TIB: Let's just say I'm the auntie you never had.  
  
Dumby: Wait, I think Harry deserve to know the truth. Both of you deserve that. You see, I made a mistake ( To himself: I mad a mistake! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! O.k. I think I 'm fine now. . . .) 27 years ago.  
  
TIB: Then after all the fuss you did you finally face the truth. What a man. . .  
  
Harry: He is THE man! He's the greatest wizard in the all wide world (someone has a glass of water to splash over the poor boy? He's dreaming!)  
  
Dumby: Thank you, but that's not the reason why we're gathered here today (to answer the threat of Mordor . . . oops, wrong story. . .). I was young. well, younger, and she was. beautiful. Like her daughter.  
  
Harry: (amazed) so that's true! I have a sister! I have a sister (and one more time to show the spirit: ) I have a sister! Who is she?  
  
Dumby: She's here. Stands right beside you.  
  
TIB: Hi!  
  
Harry runs and hugs her yelling: I have a sister! (Wow, 4 times! Should we buy him an ice-cream? Naa)  
  
TIB: (Having trouble to breath) Air, air!!! Leave me alone!  
  
Dumby: mmm.. Harry? (pointing at TIB. Wasn't he taught that pointing is RUDE?)  
  
Harry: Sorry, sis, Are you O.K? Can I bring you something? Need water? Pillow? Pain reliever? Something?  
  
TIB: As long he's staying at this side of the room. . I'll be fine.  
  
Harry: Do you have a home?  
  
TIB: No.  
  
Dumby: Then where were you living all these years?  
  
TIB: At the forest. Kindda cozy after the first twelve years.  
  
Dumby: You can stay at Hogwarts. There is always a place for you, Ivy, even if you keep forgetting this.  
  
TIB: Thanks, but no thanks. I already have a place to be. And you know exactly where. Or with whom.  
  
Harry: Can I be there too?  
  
Dumby: I don't think so, Harry. That's not even an option for you.  
  
TIB: Why not? Thought you're against discrimination. But hey, I was wrong before.  
  
Harry: Why can't I? It's not like she lives with Voldemort, right?  
  
TIB: Are you sure about that? Would you put your life on that?  
  
Dumby: Are you sure your love for him isn't clouding your judgment? You sure that living with him in the same house will not lead to your death?  
  
TIB: You never trusted him even once in your life. What make you think that he will kill me? I know he loves me, and you know it too. That's why you helped me in the first place.  
  
Harry: YOU LOVE HIM? Voldemort? Are insane?  
  
TIB: Don't you dare talking about him like that. You don't know him like I do. No one does. Just because he killed a man or two ( or three or four.) doesn't makes him a killer (?).  
  
Harry: He killed OUR mother!  
  
TIB: Never say our! And. he didn't mean to kill her. . .  
  
Harry: Oh, right, it was an accident. I'm sure that if you were there he wouldn't have killed you too.  
  
TIB: What do you have from him killing people? It's not like he's going to the street and start shooting people for fun. He won't kill me.  
  
Dumby: Faith is a beautiful thing. But it's also destructive.  
  
TIB: Don't you lecture me about faith. You never had any faith in him.  
  
Dumby: I made a mistake (again?) and I know that. But it's still not too late. You can change him, Ivy, but don't change yourself. Keep faith in him if that what you wish, but also believe in yourself and your power. Your power to love.  
  
TIB: Touchy. Love. What do you know about love? You made a baby to your student! Yes, Harry, THIS is my father.  
  
Harry doing a beaver face (for reminding, shocking one) and leaving the room emotionally. (Yeay! We got rid from him. Well, for now..)  
  
Dumby: You shouldn't have said that. Now this will haunt him in his nights. To know that I, his headmaster, made a baby. . . . to his mother (his voice breaks. Again, touchy)  
  
TIB: He will survive  
  
Dumby: But you won't. If you will not release yourself from his harmful influence.  
  
TIB: (strangely) What are you telling me?  
  
Dumby: All I say is that you should do what best for you. And you can't be yourself with him. He will change you, as evil seeps into the mind. He will corrupt you and will take your hope away. You will gain everything. . And loose it. But you can prevent it, Ivy; you can realize yourself from him and begin a new life. Here, in Hogwarts. With me.  
  
TIB: ( nearly crying) You right. This can't end well. I must end that NOW!  
  
Dumby hugs her and shows her the room that will be hers. She enters and cries.  
  
Next day at Voldi's Place  
  
TIB shows up with cruel sad eyes.  
  
Voldi: TIB didn't expect you.  
  
TIB: you didn't expect a lot of things. Including this.  
  
Holds her wand and say AVADA KADABRA  
  
(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)  
  
Voldi start breathing heavily and looks very pale. He tries to get up but he's too weak and falls back to the floor. Then, he closed his eyes.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Game Over

GAME OVER  
  
Well, that should be the last one. Or the one before that. Or before that or. O.K, you've got the point (are you sure? Because we don't mind continuing. Well, we won't. . .) Oh, yeah, thanks for everybody for reviewing us! You gave us a lot of encouragement for continuing our story! So . . . thanks again.  
  
Previously:  
  
TIB: you didn't expect a lot of things. Including this.  
  
Holds her wand and says AVADA KADABRA  
  
Voldi starts breathing heavily and looks very pale. He tries to get up but he's too weak and falls back to the floor. Then, he closes his eyes.  
  
Lights and reality mixed up together in his mind, but he knew he couldn't give up. He had to tell her the truth. Even if it will kill him. He tried hard, and succeeded to open his eyes again. Then, with a whisper that was hardly heard he asked: Why?  
  
TIB: As you once said, Voldemort, nothing personal. I just swore to kill you.  
  
Voldi: (snoring) Swore? As you swore you will be loyal to me? Touchy, TIB, but not enough. I may die soon, but my servants, the ones who were TRULY loyal to me, will kill you. You see why killing is such a noble thing?  
  
TIB: Can't you just die quickly like other people?  
  
Voldi: No. I'm nothing like other people, even in my death.  
  
TIB: Ohh, right. . . the mighty voldemort. How could I ever forget? Well, unfortunately for you, even mighty people have to die. Goodbye Voldemort (preparing to her last strike)  
  
Voldi: Oh, let me guess. Hiring you to kill your father wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
TIB: You knew???????  
  
Voldi: As you said, I'm the mighty Voldemort, I know all, sense all. Being me has a lot of advantages.  
  
TIB: So you just played with me all along, right? I was just another game in your whacko plan.  
  
Voldi: (coughing, trying not to look like he's hurt seriously) Pretty much, yes.  
  
TIB: Well, there's an end to every game. Game Over, Voldemort. Sleep well. and dream about your mouse.  
  
Voldi: My mouse? I never dream about him. There are a lot of people I dream about, but be sure that He isn't one of them.  
  
TIB: Please, don't tell me, you're dreaming about me and this is a pathetic act in order to not let me kill you in a clear conscience. It won't work.  
  
Voldi: (blushing) How you can be so sure?  
  
TIB: That you're not dreaming about me? Simple, because then it'll mean that you love me. wait, you..  
  
Voldi: Love you?  
  
TIB: (Skeptically) Then why you didn't tell me if that was the situation?  
  
Voldi: Oh, yeah, this is definitely a thing that you can put inside a normal conversation: TIB, why you didn't kill Dumbeldore? Oh, yeah, I love you. And anyway, I know that you're not interested in me, so let's just forget from the whole thing and you will continue to kill me or something.  
  
TIB: Congratulations! You have found something you're not right at. I do love you.  
  
Voldi tries to say something, but he's wounded and lost too much blood. He faints.  
  
When his sight became clearer, he felt warm and fuzzy. He saw Ivy beside him, nursing him to get better. When he felt better, they didn't have to say anything, they just wrap themselves up and did things that only they will know . . . and Wormtail. They had nothing left to say, except for..  
  
Ivy: Tom, how long do you know? About my father and me?  
  
Tom (Or voldemort, the same thing, so we'll put once this and another time the other name.. Deal?) : Don't forget I loved you for a long time and I just couldn't accept the fact that you are a mudblood. The day I came to the Potters' I meant to kill only James for betraying me and pretending he was at my side. Your mother and brother were supposed to stay alive. But Lily couldn't leave the things as they were. And she knew I loved you back then. She told me. Outraged, I killed her. I couldn't face it that you are the daughter of Dumbledore. But you are. And that makes no difference now. I love you.  
  
TIB: I love you too.  
  
They kiss  
  
TIB: I know that you told me that my heritage doesn't matter. But it does to me. I wanted you to know about him so you will be able to understand why it so important for me. I want to be released from my father and join you, so we will be together forever, at the dark side.  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
-------------===--\/--===----------------  
  
So this was the end! Wait, if you want we can add even the description if the ceremony in which TIB joins the dark side! This should be fun. . . 


	10. No Coming Back Final

Who can say where the road goes  
  
Where the day flows, only time.  
  
And who can say if your love grows  
  
As your heart chose, only time  
  
Who can say why your heart sighs  
  
As your love flies, only time  
  
And who can say why your heart cries  
  
When your love lies, only time  
  
Enya- Only Time  
  
Previously:  
  
TIB: I want to be released from my father and join you, so we will be together forever, at the dark side.  
  
Voldi: Is that what you really want?  
  
TIB: I thought I was clear the first time, but I can say it again if you want: I want to join the dark side.  
  
Voldi: So it shall be. (The Fellowship of the Ring..)  
  
Night. Darkness ruled the atmosphere in the graveyard. The wind mixed the leaves, making them celebrate. A figure came near a human circle, which was made from loyalty. Loyalty to the Master.  
  
Her long cloak swept the leaves from the path with every step. The familiar figure got into the circle when a voice was heard:  
  
Voldi: In this place where our mission began and shall end, it's getting stronger. Each extra voice of hope makes our destiny clearer. We are going to WIN. This is the extra voice. Her name is Thompson Ivy Braven, also known as TIB.  
  
Whispers of disapproval were heard. They didn't have to say the words which echoed in the wind: "Mudblood!"  
  
Voldi: Silence!  
  
Voldi got closer to TIB. She bowed.  
  
Voldi: Do you swear to obey me and only me, to value the importance of the mission as greater than even your life and are you willing to devote every moment of your life from now on to the mission?  
  
TIB hears a voice inside her head: 'He will corrupt you.. ' but then another picture is in her mind  
  
TIB: I swear.  
  
A lightning flashed through the sky.  
  
A silvery wind patted her arm and raised her as she was screaming from deep hypnotic pain. Something new showed itself on her arm: The Sign. It had the shape of snake with gleaming red diamond eyes and wide tongue. It came out from the skull's mouth.  
  
Voldi's reading each member's name, asking for his co-operation. Each name lit the air with another light from his wand.  
  
Voldi: WELCOME, THOMPSON IVY BRAVEN, TO THE DARK SIDE.  
  
The sun rose from behind the trees, marking a new day. A new destiny. A new life. Just a moment after the day ended the wind whispered a rare name in even rarer voice. It was Dumbeldore's- "Ivy". And Ivy knew she won't be able to live with herself without clearing a few things with her father. Her enemy.  
  
TIB's coming to Dumby's place.  
  
Dumby: Hello Ivy.  
  
TIB: Hi. . .what was it? Oh, yeah, Father. . .  
  
Dumby: It's been already a month, or two (somewhere the good guy lost the track of time, ha?) I've been worried.(Isn't that nice? Naaaaaaaaah.)  
  
TIB: You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl now, and quite capable of tying my shoes. I've been with my love.  
  
Dumby: Listen, Ivy, I know you are a big girl but I can't not worry about you. Voldemort will destroy your heart. Your soul. Yourself.  
  
TIB: Wow, too much distraction in one day. It makes you hungry, you know.  
  
Dumby gives her a toast. (Polite. . .)  
  
TIB: Actually I was talking theoretically, but. . . I think I can handle . . . a toast.  
  
Dumby: Have you thought about our last conversation?  
  
TIB: The one when you dirtied Voldemort and I nodded my head in agreement?  
  
Dumby: I believe that was the one.  
  
TIB: Foggy, but I remember. If I remember right, you made me promise you that I'll kill my love, and that I'll live with you till the day I'll die. (Again, stolen. Do we really have to say it each and every time? When you opsidadiz bump into one- imagine us writing this. . .) But you see, things changed.  
  
Dumby: He told you that he loves you, didn't he?  
  
TIB: Yes (nice and simple answer. Believe us or not, it took us a while to find it).  
  
Dumby: And. . .  
  
TIB: I have joined him.  
  
Dumby: You sure you have made the right choice?  
  
TIB: I'm sure. Surer than I ever was in my entire life.  
  
Dumby: Think about it carefully, Ivy. Would you really be able to look at yourself when this all over? Will you accept yourself with the knowledge that you killed someone? That you had taken life?  
  
TIB: Why won't I?  
  
Dumby: Then, I guess I have something to tell you. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
WOW! Isn't it an intriguing end or what? ( Yeah, we know.. we're modest..)..You can actually get a few more answers about what happened in Dumby's mind and what really happened in the unexpected world of wizards in out next story If I Only Knew 


End file.
